Black and Blue
by lynnr5
Summary: "Look at my eye." She rubbed the deep amount of make-up off with her sleeve. "He hit me again."/Rated T for domestic violence. If you don't feel comfortable with the subject, I suggest you don't read.


**A/N: This one-shot is about the scary truth about domestic violence. Even if you don't know anyone who has personally going through or has gone through it, it does happen all around the World and is definitely not okay in any way.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Ally sat on the overly-sized bed, her head in her hands and a pack of half empty cigarettes next to her. Smoking wasn't something she did frequently, but tonight everything was just too much. Her eyes were bloodshot from too much crying, her hair was matted, tickling her neck and her hands shook out of fear and whatever the hell else she was feeling at the moment.<p>

The door swung open, "Ally?" Her best friend walked into the room, kicking piles of clothes, pillows and shoes out of the way. Trish placed her hands on Ally's cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong with you? You're not acting right. The rooms a mess and you look high."

Blinking her eyes, Ally felt herself come back to life. She looked up towards the ceiling, trying to rid herself of the tears that she could feel forming, but she couldn't help it, the pain and sorrow she felt all came back to her and the words she hadn't even spoken got caught in her throat and came out in a grunt before she began to sob.

"My life is falling apart, Trish. I-I'm worthless, I'm ugly. N-No one loves m-me. Listen t-to me, I can't e-even speak c-correctly," she choked out, holding onto the bedpost for support.

Trish creased her brows and grabbed ahold of Ally's hand, "What are you talking about? You're not worthless, you're beautiful Ally. And I love you. Dez loves you. Austin, especially loves you."

His name rolling of her tongue caused her to break down even further. "No he doesn't! He doesn't l-love me! He s-says he does, b-but he's lying! I-I'm just a t-toy to him!" Ally yelled. "Look at my eye." She rubbed the deep amount of make-up off with her sleeve. "He hit me again."

Her friend looked at her, wide eyed. "He's still hurting you?" Placing her hand on Ally's shoulder, she worriedly looks down at her friend. "Why didn't you tell anyone, Ally, this is serious."

"He threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

(linebreak)

_"Why are you crying? Stop it, stop crying!" he yelled, gripping tightly onto her arm. _

_She bites her lip and tries to stop herself from allowing any more tears to flow from her eyes, but the choking feeling in her throat stops her and as she breaths out, tears follow._

_"You're scaring me," she whispered. "You know I don't like it when you yell at me."_

_Rolling his eyes, he grabs her arm tighter and pushes her against the dresser. "And I don't like it when you cry! It makes me think you hate me." _

_"I don't hate you, Austin. I just don't appreciate you grabbing me and treating me like a pet instead of your wife." She begins to cry again, her body shaking as it's pressed against the dresser._

_"I told you to stop CRYING!" he screams at her, shoving her._

_He growls and yanks her forward and then back again. "Stop yelling at me!" Ally cries, pushing him away weakly with her arm that wasn't being squeezed._

_"Don't push me. You've got a weak shove anyways, can't do anything to me." He shoves her again, making his point, into the mirror behind her and it shatters.__A larger piece of glass falls down onto her and cuts her shoulder. Blood slips down her shoulder and stains her shirt._

_Austin's face softens. "I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't mean for that to happen." He places his hand over the cut and she jerks her body away from him. _

_"Don't touch me," she hisses. "I'll handle it myself," she murmurers, walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom._

(linebreak)

_"Why were you flirting with him?" Austin asked, his arms crossed. _

_She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't flirting with him, just having a friendly conversation. God, you can be so overprotective sometimes." She walks away, but is pulled back when Austin grabs her arm to stop her._

_"What did you say?" His voice is mean and harsh, like he's her dad instead of her husband. _

_"You are way too overprotective! I can't even talk to a guy without you thinking I'm flirting with him." She throws her hands up in the air in anger._

_Scoffing, he leans down to her. "You're the dumbest girl I've met. Can't even tell the difference between flirting and talking to someone in a friendly way. Why don't you just go make dinner or something, won't you?" _

_She opens her mouth to say something, but stops herself. _

_"Good choice. Opening that big mouth of yours wouldn't be such a good idea, would it? You are such a worthless bitch." _

_She gets choked up and begins to cry. "Don't call me worthless. Or a bitch," she whispers.  
><em>

_"Oh, grow up. I'm just telling you the truth so you don't embarrass yourself, or me, anymore. I'm starting to hate going out with you." He grabs her wrist and she can feel the blood supply to her fingers cutting off._

_"Stop it," she mutters, pushing herself off him._

_"Don't push yourself away from me. I love you, God dammit." _

_She cries even harder as the three words leave his mouth. She can't help but say, "Then act like it!" _

_His knuckles meet her eye and she stumbles back, cupping her hands over the area that he had just punched. The eye that was hit begins to water and she looks up at him through thick lashes._

_He realizes what he'd done and walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her small body. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."_

_She pushes him off of her, avoiding eye contact with him at all costs. _

_"I can get you an ice pack if you wan-"_

_"Just... forget about it." She walks to the kitchen, but turns around first. "I can get my own ice pack. Guess I'm not that worthless."_

(linebreak)

_She snuck in the quiet house after a long night with her friends, setting down her keys on the counter than crept up the stairs._

_"Why are you home so late?" she heard a voice ask._

_She gasps and turns on the hallway lightswitch to see him standing there, anger written on his face. Goosebumps crawl over her skin and she's nervous about what he's going to do._

_"I guess w-we lost track of t-time," she whispers. _

_He rolls his eyes. "We were supposed to go out for dinner tonight, you know. But there you go, ruining everything all over again."_

_"What do you mean I ruin everything?" she asks._

_"You know what I'm talking about, you always ruin the fun in everything. If I didn't love you this much, we'd be done."_

_And once again, tears are falling down her face and she's trying to hide the sound of her cries. She kind of wishes he didn't love her so she could get out._

_"Why are you crying? Grow up and accept that everything won't always go your way."_

_She grabs her ring finger with her right hand and runs her fingertips of her wedding bands. "I'm so tempted to take these off and flush them down the toilet," she hisses, somehow gaining confidence to fight back._

_"You do that, and I-"_

_Her lips turn into a scowl and the words are rolling off her tongue before she can think about what she's really saying to him."You'll what? Kill me?" _

_The words push him over the edge, and his hands make contact with her body, shoving her harsher than he should've. She tries to catch her balance, but she falls down the stairs, bumping her head and arms and legs on the wooden posts and steps. _

_"Shit," she mutters as she tries to stand up but fails. Not only was her ankle swelling, but she had a pounding headache, causing her vision to blur. _

_She stumbles back up the stairs, pushing past Austin and walks into the bathroom to put band-aids over the few cuts on her face and arms and wraps bandage around her ankle. Her beautiful face is ruined by a band-aid stuck over her eyebrow._

_"Are you okay?" Austin asks, walking into the bathroom._

_Her eyes widen as she sees him and she falls back. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone." She puts her hand over her head and then runs to the toilet to throwup. _

_She stands up and he catches her hand in his. "Your head hurts?" She nods silently and he leads her downstairs and to the car. "I'm taking you to the hospital."_

_"No." Turning her head to look at the ground, she tries to walk back into the house. "Stop being nice, you did this to me."_

_He immediately feels bad and continues to help her into the car despite the fact that she doesn't want to. "I know, and I didn't mean to. You've gotta get help."_

_On the way to the hospital, she cries and leans her forehead against the cold, glass window trying to forget about everything that had happened in the past hour. It's hard when you've got bandages all over your body. _

_She wished there were bandages for emotional wounds._

_He helps her inside and she gets looks from people. Did it look like she had been beaten? Was she able to hide the bruises all over her skin, the ones that he'd caused by punching or kicking her before? It was scary and embarrassing and upsetting all at once._

_After a little bit of waiting, she gets a room and he joins her, holding her hand and kissing her forehead. It's weird, it's a facade, he's doing it so he's not blamed for the bumps and bruises and her headache. So he's not blamed for her pain and suffering. _

_He's doing it for himself, to ensure he doesn't get in trouble with the law. It makes her so sick to her stomach, she feels like she's going to throw up._

_"I have a bad headache," she explains to the doctor. "My visions kind of blurry, as well."_

_"How did this happen? Obviously you took some kind of of fall seeing as your ankle is wrapped up and you've got bandages all over your body. Your eyes black, too. You poor thing." _

_She only knows the half of it._

_She tries to come up with an excuse. "I-I fell down the stairs. It was dark and I couldn't s-see very well. Fell right down, twisted my a-ankle and cut my f-forehead. I must've hit my head pretty hard."_

_The doctor brushes off her nervous persona as her headache confusing her. "You do have a concussion and although I don't think you broke your ankle, you did sprain it pretty badly."_

_She nods and a little while later is released and able to go back home. On the car ride home, she doesn't talk to Austin and when she gets home, she goes straight to bed without saying a word._

_She's even more fearful of him than she ever was. If he gave her a concussion, what else would he do to her?_

(linebreak)

"I can't do it anymore, Trish," Ally spoke, gripping tightly onto her bedspread. "I-I have to get away from him. He's dangerous. He's not the man I married."

"When will he be home?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but her question was answered when he appeared in the doorway. As soon as he sees his wife's best friend standing next to her, he groans and kicks his way through the mess on the floor to her.

"What did I tell you about having friend's over when I'm not here?" Not even taking much notice in the fact that if he did something to her Trish could tell, he slaps her across the face.

Tears well up in her eyes and she stands up to face him. "You son of a bitch, don't fucking touch me."

"God, I can't even touch the woman I love? You're a terrible wife."

She rolls her eyes. "You don't love me and I don't love you. You're supposed to be my husband. You're supposed to love me, treat me like a princess and stand by me with everything. You're supposed to support me, but all you do is put me down. You don't know how many times I've held a gun to my head and almost pulled the trigger. I want to be in a relationship with someone who loves me, Austin, and you don't love me."

"I do love you, Ally!" He yelled at her. "I do." Tears began to roll down his cheeks and her heart began to ache. He didn't always hit her, she used to feel her heart beat when she was around him, her smile used to appear on her face without trying whenever she saw him.

She began to cry harder, and this time it wasn't because he hit her, it was because she could feel his pain. He hurt her, physically and emotionally, but it was because he was emotionally pained, too. It was never right of him to abuse her in any sort of way, though, she knew that.

"Do you hit me... because... C-Cordelia? I-Is that why?" she asked, nervously. "Tell me, Austin, if you love me, why do y-you hit me?"

She couldn't take the silence. Everything was eating it's way through her skin, and she couldn't take living in this way anymore. She felt bad for her husband, but he had done so many bad things to her, she didn't know what kind of therapy they'd have to go through to fix their relationship.

So she left, ran straight out the door and to her new life. No Austin, no hitting, nothing. It hurt her, but she knew it was for the best.

Austin really did love her. He loved everything about her, her eyes, her hair, her smile, her personality, the way she sings, the way she speaks her mind, everything.

That's why, three years later, when he received an invitation for her wedding, he cried himself to sleep. While mourning not only the loss of his beautiful Ally, but their daughter, Cordelia, who would now be seven years old.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending is meant to be sort of a, I don't know, cliffhanger I guess. I know the ending isn't happy, but I just wanted to put the message out there that domestic violence is a very serious issue that happens and it doesn't always result in the couple working things out.**

**Favorite, follow and review.**


End file.
